Byakuya loves being sick
by EagleStrigi
Summary: Byakuya gets sick and Renji comes to see him. It ends up a little weird. One-shoot, maybe continued. Warnings inside! Fluff!


**AN: So this is my second fanfic. One-shoot. Byakuya and his damned work. So I got this idea from **** "****What to Expect When You're Not Expecting"**__**by "WhipOfLightHeartOfSword". I recommend that FanFic for every Mpreg and Bya fan! Sry but this is not a Mpreg.**

**Warning: Lemon, Yaoi.**

**I don't own Bleach, if I would, it would look like crap. The owner of Bleach is Tite Kubo!**

Symptoms

After Aizen's death there had been work all the time, everybody was stressed. In the sixth division, though, there was not much running around cause Byakuya had almost released Senbonsakura at one un-seated man cause he was running around all the time. After that everybody tried to walk quietly in the division. Byakuya had gotten a hell lot of paperwork the last 5 months and did now understand why some people in the real world said that 'stress was a killer'.

Byakuya sighed as he heard a knock on the door and understood someone came with more paperwork. "Enter" he said calmly and continued writing on the paper he had in front of him.

"I-I came with more paper, Kuchiki taichou." he sounded stressed and nervous. Not any surprise, everybody was like that, not cause he usually got out of the office now time.

"Leave them on the desk please." Byakuya got finished with his paper and laid it away to reach for another.

"Hai." he did as Byakuya said and ran, almost shunpoed, out of the room to get the rest of the paper to the right office as fast as possibly.

Byakuya sat and read through the paper and after that signed it, read through another and signed, when he did go out it was to get tea or for a one minute lunch time.

_Why does soutaichou give me so much paperwork_ Byakuya looked at all the stapled piles on his desk and sighed. _I wish Renji was here, but he had to go on some mission in Hueco Mundo. _Byakuya put another paper away and grabbed another to read through. At that point Byakuya could feel a bad headache, but he though it would go away, 5 hours ago, yes, but it hadn't gone away at all, it had rather got him to feel nauseous. When he tried to focus sometimes it felt like he was about to throw up and sometimes he didn't take the risk to mess the papers up, when he could feel the food come up, he threw himself down on the floor, while he also blushed, and bent over the trash can beside his desk and just waited to get the bitter taste in his mouth. Every time he had done that, his cheeks just got more flushed. He said to himself that it wasn't anything.

_Later that day at afternoon_...

Byakuya had been working all that day from 6 at the morning. He had not been getting much sleep, working late and going up early, plus he had been feeling sick at the morning lately,but didn't care so much about it.

Then it happened...

_I feel really nauseous now. No, not again. _Byakuya got down on the floor thinking 'on the safe side', but still he knew 'nothing' would happen. "Yeah as I thoug-" he got stopped when he felt his throat sting and he ducked down into the trash and emptied his stomach. He threw up four times until his stomach was empty so all he coughed up was bad tasting slime. _It is just something I've eaten, it isn't necessary to go to the fourth division cause I vomited once._ Byakuya thought as he standed up and got back to work, but, he didn't know that it just had started.

_3 hours later..._

As Byakuya almost was finished with _one_ paper pile, he was sort of relieved, but he didn't feel much better from when he had throw up, he was hungry but he still hadn't eaten anything in 'case' he would throw up again. He had the toilet door open in 'case'. Byakuya got cut off from his mind when he heard a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, taichou?" it was Mirai from his division who knocked.

Byakuya stood up and closed the bathroom door before answering. "Enter." he sat down again.

"I wondered if you wanted something to eat? You haven't got out from the office to eat today." Mirai looked down in the floor. She was one of the few that he could trust and that wasn't afraid of him, or to ask random question to him.

"I'm okay, I wasn't so hungry toda-" he was cut off when his stomach growled high so Mirai could hear it. She chuckled a little as Byakuya got slightly flushed.

"I think you are hungry, taichou." she tried to say without laugh to much. "What do you want?"

"Something light that is easy to hold down." Byakuya signed the paper in front of him.

"Why something light?" she asked.

"No reason, I don't feel so good, that's all."

"Okay, will you be alright?" Mirai was always concerned about others health.

"Yes." with that she left to get something light for her taichou. _Kuchiki is sick, something light must mean he feel nausea and I think I will get chicken noodle soup for him. Where can I buy it... or I will make it! _She rushed home and stooped at some places she knew to buy the things she needed to make the soup. Her 'home' was a kitchen, small but useable, bedroom and small living room. Mirai walked into the kitchen and started.

Byakuya in his office didn't feel so much better. He was lying on his desk, literally, with all paper on the floor. He had never ever in his whole life, afterlife, felt this bad. He wanted to throw up, but it didn't come anything and now his stomach had been cramping once too. All he did was groaning at the pain and nausea. The door knocked and he groaned an answer that barely heard.

"Taichou?" Mirai knocked on the door and waited for answer. She called again as she only heard groans. "I'm coming in." she opened the door and froze. "Byakuya, are you okay?" she almost dropped the bowl, she put the bowl on Renji's desk.

"Does I look okay to you?" he sat up, probably to fast. "Ugh..." he felt something come up and throw himself to the floor to not vomit on the papers.

"Sit up and breath." Mirai helped him and he took some breaths. She led him to his room trying to make sure nobody saw them and had the bowl hot soup in one hand.

Byakuya laid down in his bed curling up.

"Here, taichou." she gave him the bowl. "You have to eat something." she said when he didn't take the bowl. She put it down on the bedside table. "I'm back in an hour, by then the bowl will be empty or I will say to Unohana taichou." when she walked out of the room and to her office she thought, _I have never seen him this bad in my life, not even when he got Shinso through his heart. Wonder what it is..._ "Ugh!" she walked into someone, red hair, tall and a fukutaichou.

"Otta, Mirai, you okay?" Renji helped her up.

She looked on his hand and took it, she got dragged up and saw Ichigo beside him. "Ichigo-san, why are you here?" she said and fixed her shikashou before looking up at them.

"I came here cause I need to tell Byakuya some stuff, and ask some questions." Ichigo frowned before ask, "Where is he, we looked at his office and didn't see him and Renji said it was rare that he leaved so early with so much undone?"

"Oh, um... he is not feeling so well but he is in his room, come." she led them and knocked on the door. "Taichou, Abarai fukutaichou and substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, has come to see you, I let them in." she opened the door to see the bed empty and the bathroom door open. They heard heavy breathing from the room before they stooped and Byakuya walked out from the bathroom, pale as a sheet, breathing heavy and sweating.

"Mirai, sorry, couldn't hold it down." he said. His eyes widened when he saw Renji and Ichigo stand and almost dying of laugh as they saw the impossible. Kuchiki Byakuya, being sick and throwing up, even apologize to one of his unseated.

When Renji calmed he asked, "Taichou, you okay, you look... pale... as a... sheet..." Renji and Ichigo, who just stooped laugh, burst out in laugh again. "I'm sorry taichou." Ichigo dried a tear away and so did Renji.

"Byakuya I will talk to you another time as this is not the right moment... I guess... bye ghost..." he chuckled as he walked out almost right into Izuru.

"Oi, Renji, what's up with him." he said and started to laugh softly as he saw Byakuya. "Kuchiki taichou, I've never seen you so bad before, you want me to take a look?" he said and walked to him.

"No, I just ate somet-" he ran of to the bathroom and threw up the rest of the soup. Izuru and Renji walked to look.

"Taichou, I will go, have much work to do." Mirai said and leaved, closing the door.

Izuru kneed down and laid Byakuya down on the floor so he didn't throw up in the room. "Symptoms?" he untied Byakuya's obi and opened his Kimono.

"You sure what you are doing, Kira fukutaichou?" he blushed a little as his chest got bare.

"I'm from fourth squad and I have threat Momo and Rangiku on battle field not to long ago, so I'll ask once more, symptoms?" he waited for answer and asked Renji for one yukata for Byakuya. He got out of the room to get one from the Kuchiki manor.

"You will not be forgiven if you say anything to anyone, okay?"

"I promise, please answer the question."

"I've been throwing up a few times and I have a bad headache." his blush got deeper. Izuru's hands got embraced by healing reiatsu as he traced them down Byakuya's bare chest. "I can't feel anything unusual, if it gets worse you have to see Unohana I guess." he raised and bowed to Renji who came back with one of Byakuya's sleep yukata's. "Renji, you should keep an eye on him, force him to go to the fourth if he gets worse, understand?" Izuru said and walked out from the room, closing after him.

Renji came in to Byakuya who sat up. He gave him the yukata and turned around as he undressed and then dressed.

"Renji, wasn't you supposed to be in Hueco Mundo for the year out?" Byakuya tied the obi around the yukata to hold it closed properly.

"We finished the mission faster than expected and nobody saw the reason to stay out there for any longer." he led Byakuya to the bed and sat down beside. "I will take care of the rest of the the work, get some rest and see if you will be better tomorrow. I will sleep here, to make sure you get all you want." Renji opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted when he realized Byakuya had fallen asleep. "Good night, my love." Renji loved his captain... and gave him a kiss on Byakuya's forehead. He walked out from the room and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" the next day... "

"Byakuya?" Renji shook Byakuya softly and waited for him to wake up. "Byakuya the clock is past one a clock."

When Byakuya heard those words he flew up. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Byakuya raised his reiatsu.

"You wasn't so good yesterday so I thought I let you sleep. I was just worried about you!" Renji snapped.

The smaller man stepped back and bowed. "I'm sorry. You may do anything to me." Byakuya said ironic, but he would regret saying those words later.

"So you say anything... then let me fuck you." Renji grinned at how good it felt to say that.

"What?" Byakuya stepped backwards until he tripped and fell down onto the floor.

Renji took the chance to put a hadou on him. "You heard me. Let me fuck you, here and now." Renji laid down on Byakuya's firm body and gave him several kisses all over the visible skin. He untied the smaller man's obi and threw the yukata away. Renji stared at the beautiful abs and the firm figure before he attacked a nipple, sucking and biting restlessly. All he wanted to do was getting some moans from the noble.

Byakuya did his best keeping the moans in and was successful this far. He struggled against the hadou, but he became more and more pleasant having Renji on top off him and teasing.

Renji had had enough off Byakuya's outside and let two of his fingers be placed on Byakuya's lips.

Byakuya slowly took the fingers into his mouth and sucked at them. When he stooped Renji took his finger out and placed them on his entrance. Byakuya could feel one finger inside of him and not soon after he had two fingers inside him, doing a scissoring motion. He moaned in pleasure and parted his thighs to give Renji more access.

Renji pulled his fingers out and entered Byakuya slowly, then starting to thrust into Byakuya more and more forcefully, making Byakuya shout in pleasure. After several more thrusts Renji came into Byakuya. "Nngh..." he moaned at the pleasure.

"R-Renji, that felt so good." Byakuya stuttered.

"Yeah lets do it again." Renji collapsed over Byakuya and panted.


End file.
